The Tales of AnnaRay  Halloween at Mystic Falls
by MaureenEny
Summary: Anna-Ray is 1 of the only 2 remaining descendants of the Silver family and determined to discover the mystery of her grandfathers death, his superstition and her dad's journal lead her to Mystic Falls, but can she find the vampire before he finds her?
1. Father's Journal

Chapter 1

"Annie! Are you coming or not?" Jose asked her younger sister in frustration as she paced around the stairwell

"No Just go without me, I'm just looking over some work notes, I'll be out in ten-twenty minuets max" Anna-Ray lied as she flicked through the pages of her father John-Luke long forgotten Journal until she landed on page 64.

'_November the 3__rd__ 2002_

_Today was father's funeral; I'm saddened to admit having shed tears as i watched him being lowered to the ground squashed between Aunt Lola and Aunt Tracy._

_Father would have been disappointed to see me cry, he always said that the most important quality a person must learn was to disguise ones true feelings, he also told long, confusing and somewhat pointless story that always ended at the topic of embracing death because in this immortal ridden world a quick death was like "a gift from the heavens"._

_I found it impossible to think of fathers passing as a gift as i watched countless of neighbours; relatives and friends stare with sad dull looks offering quiet but common phrases like "sorry for your loss" and "he was a great man" which were both largely incorrect, the neighbourhood had never truly bonded with father the way only a child could they labelled him as paranoid and uneducated and after just an earful of his beliefs in the supernatural they would wordlessly confirm that he was indeed 'crazy'. And let's face it father was kind and compassionate but "great" was just not the right word to describe a hard-headed 59 year old_

_-John_

_November the 4__th__ 2002_

_The investigation on father's death has been dropped; the news lady said it was "a tragic ending to a horrific animal attack" _

_-John_

_November the 5__th__ 2002_

_The investigator who'd been analysing fathers body has now confirmed blood loss in his body but dismissed this detail as well as the fanglike teeth prints on his shoulder as further proof that the death was caused by the wild animals that have been reported around father's death place; Mystic Falls._

_No one had bothered to inform me that father had died in Mystic falls; it's almost as if they assumed I'd automatically link his death with is belief of the supernatural forces that seemed somewhat attached to mystic falls, but what if...?_

_-John_

_November the 29__th__ 2002_

_I've managed to get the exact location of father's murder as well the other "animal attacks" dotted around mystic falls; I'm on the train heading for the crime scene as I write this entry'_

John-Luke never did finish that last entry the officer who found his separated limbs reported to have spotted a silver book by a nearby tree. After a third search the book was recovered and sent back to John-Luke's less than pleased family, before finally ending its journey in Anna-Rays curious hands.


	2. Meeting Bonnie B

**Chapter 2**

"Florence" Anna-Ray called as she impatiently watched the middle aged Liberian run up and down the aisle directing primary school children back to their seats.

"Yes Honey?" she sighed straightening up

"Do you have anything on mystic falls?" Annie asked impatiently as she tapped her nails against the old wooden counter

"Err... I'm not so sure babe, but I'll have a look for you" she sighed tiredly checking the system "there should be something in the history section" the over worked Liberian confirmed before turning to talk to another customer

Annie tried to pretend that her heart was not beating at abnormal speeds as she made her way to the history section and scanned the names on the shelf.

"M –MY, there it is" she gasped "The history of mystic falls" before blushing as a couple of concerned looking elderly women passed her. Quickly flipping through the book she scanned through key information's on the founders including family names like "the Gilberts" and so on, before settling on a map of the whereabouts.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be making this road trip on Halloween?" George sighed as he watched Annie from the rear-view mirror.

"I'm not going to wait till tomorrow George, not when I'm so close to finding out, you know how much this means to me" plus Granddad died on Halloween and it feels right to do it today she added wordlessly knowing her chauffeur would understand, as he too had felt the overwhelming pain of losing not just John-Luke but also the Loveable old man Lucas, Annie was able to refer to as her grandfather.

"Im only here for the ride child, only here for the ride" he chuckled curtly before sharing a smile with Annie "we're here, you're on your own from now on, look after yourself"

"Uh-huh" Annie mumbled her fingers fiddling her vervain necklace as she climbed out of the car. Her eyes focused everywhere but in front of her she was slightly bewildered when she ended up on the floor

"OH GOSH! I'm so sorry!" a dark haired girl squealed helping her up "i got my coffee all over you" she frowned sadly

"No worries it's an old shirt, I'm Annie" she paused as she caught the girl staring at her necklace "and you are?"

"Bonnie, hey where did you get that" Bonnie asked her eyes glaring daggers into the silver pendent

"It's an old necklace; my grandfather gave it to me a few years back, he was a historian before he died, actually, that's why I'm here he was writing a book and i feel obliged to finish it" Annie lied fluently "it's been rather hard though, i don't know anything about mystic falls to be honest, so here I am" she held her breath as she waited for the lie to sink in.

"Well luckily you ran into me, literally, what do you need to know?"

"Oh I've got the basics, actually i was just wondering about the founders, i came across some really significant names and this is me just wondering, if any of their descendants were still alive"

Bonnie looked at Annie with newfound excitement "yes! A lot of them are actually, like my friend Elena oh and Damon and Stefan Salvatore they've... i mean their family has been around for ages" Bonnie carried on as Annie pretended not to notice her slip up


End file.
